Vision's of the past- the story of Sora
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: It's a sappy, sad story. Mind you, it's my first....It's about Sora's father and how he died...


Vision's of the past- the story of Sora  
  
"When is this day ever going to end??" Sora thought as she looked at the clock above her teacher's head. She looked at the blackboard, full of complicated math equations. Mr. Kim, her teacher was teaching her class calculus. Sora felt her eyelids grow heavy as she listened to Mr. Kim. "Man, is he boring or what?" She thought. Finally, the bell rang. "Finally!" Sora thought happily as she got all her books and was ready to leave.  
"Not so fast Miss Takenouchi, your not leaving just yet..." Mr. Kim said.  
"Today is Father's day as you know," Mr. Kim said as he stared at the sea of blank faces.  
"So tell your father's that I hope they'll have a good day." he continued. Sora suddenly felt dizziness sweep through her. She could barely hear Mr. Kim's voice anymore. She first stared at Mr. Kim blankly trying to keep calm, then she looked at her calculus textbook. She tried to concentrate on it's blue background and hard cover and at the same time, trying not to get bored by it. Sora could feel her classmates eyes bore on her back as she continued to stare at her textbook. She shifted around uncomfortably, waiting until Mr. Kim dismissed them. He finally stopped talking and let them go. Sora got up from her desk and sighed, walking out of her class and heading to the art room. When she walked in, Tai smiled at her and motioned to the seat next to him. Sora smiled back, putting the incident with Mr. Kim in the back of her mind. She slid in the seat on the right of Tai, just as her art teacher, Miss. Hideki walked in. While Miss Hideki yapped on about the history of art, Tai leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear.  
"Hey Sora, whatcha doing today? Wanna come over?"   
"Umm.....Sorry Tai but, I'm busy today." Sora said  
"But why?" Tai complained.  
"Tell ya......"   
"Are you paying attention Miss Takenouchi? Mr. Kamiya? Or are you two discussing your date tonight?" Miss Hideki yelled. Tai suddenly turned beet red. He mumbled something then he fell off his chair laughing. Sora made an excuse for Tai acting so weird. At the end of class, Tai went up to her and asked why she couldn't come to his house.   
"It's because...." Sora said.  
"What!??" Tai asked impatiently.   
"It's my father's death anniversary...." Sora mumbled then she ran away.  
  
Sora panted heavily as she ran towards her house in Odiaba. She thought of what she had just said to Tai. Sora mentally slapped herself in the head for telling Tai. "No one is supposed to know..." she thought to herself. When she spotted her house, she picked up speed. She could feel the cherry blossoms falling around her as she neared her house. It was around June. "Hmmm....the cherry blossoms are a little late this year" Sora mused. Sora rounded the corner and slammed her front door behind her.  
"Sora? Are you there?" Sora's mother called.  
"Yes mama..." Sora answered.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"   
"Ummm.....we just had a tennis practice and the coach said we could go home after..." Sora slipped into her room, hoping her mother wouldn't ask any more questions. "Whew!" Sora sighed in relief. She flopped down on her bed. "I wonder if I was a little too mean to Tai..." she wondered as she stared at the ceiling. "I wonder........." Sora mumbled as she drifted off the sleep.  
  
Sora walked around a long hallway. It looked very familiar. Then a little girl ran out of a room crying. "That looks like me..." Sora wondered, still staring at the girl. "I'm in my house, back in the past...." Sora thought. She walked slowly to the room where her younger self had run out of. When she looked inside she saw her mother and a man. "Dad...." Sora called out but her parents didn't seem to hear her. She tried calling out again but she knew it was no use. Her father was lying down on a futon. He was very pale and his breathing was irregular. Her mother was putting a wet towel on his forehead. "She looks so young..." Sora said to herself, not bothering to see if her parents heard her. Sora turned around, towards the hall again. She could see herself, as a little girl crying near the doorway. Sora leaned over to her. "She's saying something.." Sora thought. The younger Sora looked up and started repeating things over and over. "I don't want daddy to die. I don't want daddy to die...." she kept repeating. "This is the day that dad died..." Sora said, her eyes opening wide from surprise. Sora as a little kid ran into her room. "I wonder where she's going..." Sora wondered as she followed herself. Sora opened the door to find her room. It didn't look the same but Sora knew it was definitely her room. "Why can't I remember my father?" Sora said aloud. Then the room became dark, and she could see her dad falling in a dark pit. "So this is what dying is like," Sora wondered as she too, fell into the dark hole.  
  
"Sora!!! Sora!!! Sora!!!!" Tai kept yelling over and over. Sora still lay there, motionless.  
"Mmmm?...." Sora murmured, opening her eyes.  
"Sora!!!!!" Tai yelled happily. Sora turned around to see Tai standing beside her bed. She looked around her room, it's familiar ness made her feel relieved. Her mother was standing in the doorway, looking very happy.   
"Tai?? Is this for real??" Sora asked, unsure if they were a dream or not.  
"This is not a dream Sora, I'm really here and so is your mom" Tai said reasurrringly.  
"That's good..." Sora said, smiling.  
"When I came in, you felt cold.....like you were dead a long time ago or something." Tai said.  
"Actually, I was dead....for a time now. But I've finally found myself" Sora answered, looking out her window.  
"And I know now that you've found yourself too..." Sora thought. She smiled, thinking about the people who she cared about. Tai, her mother, her friends. Sora sighed and thought about her father. "You'll always be in my heart..." she thought as she smiled at Tai and her mother.  
  
When loved ones die, it's best to remember the good...  
Sora   



End file.
